


【盾冬】Neglected

by Tempeh



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempeh/pseuds/Tempeh
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

伦敦总是下雨吗？  
巴基被绑在破旧不堪的一张早已荒废的行军床上，它看起来摇摇欲坠，于是巴基试着在上面扭来扭去，试图把它摇散架，他听着床在他的挣扎下发出咯吱咯吱不堪重负的声音，没心没肺地大笑起来。  
“没用的”隔壁房间传来一个冷淡的声音。  
巴基怏怏不乐地停下了挣扎，听着地面上传来的雨声。他被关在地下的集中营里，不像他在历史书里学到的巴士底狱或者其他监狱那样，他们把那些监狱描述的肮脏、拥挤、昏暗又不堪，他觉得这里没那么像监狱，更像一个荒废的实验室或中转站。毕竟这儿空旷地能让他听见英国上空飘洒的来自异域的每一滴雨丝。  
雨丝碰撞着地面，空气中飘满了潮湿的水汽，巴基感觉身上的衣服又湿又闷热，不耐烦地低头咬开了领口的扣子。雨水敲击着地面上的建筑，敲击他们钢铁铸就的棚屋顶和泥巴堆积的高墙。  
巴基有些恶意地想，让雨一直这样下下去好了，小时候史蒂夫糊的再好的墙和屋顶都会漏水的，雨水顺着墙根流下来，泡软了墙皮，最后家里的地上都会积一层污水，史蒂夫负责捏着鼻子把混着发霉面包屑，老鼠屎尿和腐烂落叶的污水处理掉，巴基要负责继续糊墙，涂上防水料。他现在无比迫切地希望雨下大些，再大些，从地下室开始也没关系，淹没九头蛇邪恶的基地好了，就从地下室开始漫上去，毁掉所有的一切。  
他又想起史蒂夫曾经因为疏于看管，让雨水泡毁了他们原本拿来铺床的旧报纸，只是短短一瞬间的疏忽，一切事情都可能在那段时间走向不可逆转的最坏情况。  
巴基暂时无法想到比今天还要坏的情况，他被绑在这里，手无寸铁，门外至少有几百个士兵，即使他能挣脱绳子也要做好迈出一步就被射杀的打算，九头蛇的人还给他注射了不知道什么东西，估计拿他在做人体实验，加上雨，他没有排除自己被大雨淹死的打算。  
他被困在行军床上，手脚紧贴着冰凉的金属，觉得自己从来没有离死神这么近过。  
史蒂夫的妈妈萨拉在病床前曾经喃喃过，人死前应当回忆一下自己的一生。萨拉回忆的是她和罗杰斯先生年轻时候的事情，很幸福。巴基闭上眼睛，倾听着雨声，想象他们不是在英国伦敦的地上敲打着枪炮机械，而是在布鲁克林的午后轻轻拍打着天堂树的叶子，那阵光仿佛来到了他的身边，轻轻吻他的脸庞，蒸干了滔天的洪水带走了末日的枪炮。于是巴恩斯平静下来。  
他想起他身下那个畸形的器官，想起成年后每一次来潮，他觉得他的血那么的奇怪又那么的诡异。他仿佛是一个怪人，静候雨水冲刷自己的罪恶。他记得他第一次上战场时也是半个逃兵，之所以说是半个是因为他最后折回去击毙了一个敌人，浓稠的血污从他的胸口流出来，那样鲜红，那样厚重。即使悄悄用了雄性激素很久已经几乎停止了来潮，巴基依旧忍不住打颤，他感觉有一股温暖腥甜的液体重新从腿心那个器官流出来，缓慢地顺着腿根往下流。。  
巴基停止思考睁开眼睛的时候面前已经站了一个男人，身材高大魁梧，一头金发，他恍惚间看到了史蒂夫，  
他惊喜地叫喊了一声，不敢确信是不是自己的幻觉。面前的那个男人却毫无反应，正在他惊愕的当口，男人却笑了，眼神里是满满的阴森和毫不掩饰的欲望。  
他说：“你也可以这么叫我，如果你喜欢的话。”  
史蒂夫过去给他松开了把他两只手分别绑在床两侧的铁链，巴基反应过来的当口，他又迅速地掏出一副手铐，把巴基的两只手拷在一起，另一只手铐拷在床头的架子上。巴基吃痛，开始胡乱扭动起来，双腿无力地踢蹬。史蒂夫握住他的脚踝往外用力分开，硬生生翻上床挤进他双腿之间。  
巴基恶狠狠盯着他，试图用胸口把他撞开，那人依旧一言不发，凶狠地剥去巴基的军裤。巴基身下一凉，更死死并住腿根。史蒂夫笑了一笑，第一次开口说：  
“好吧，既然这样，先用上面也可以。”  
他把巴基推下了床，巴基的手腕处被狠狠一勒已经发红，史蒂夫强迫他在床的一侧跪好，自己坐在床上，捏着他的下颌强迫他张开嘴巴。巴基听到了自己骨头吱吱作响的声音，无可奈何地打开了嘴。史蒂夫拉开裤拉链，扶住粗大的阴茎在巴基脸上蹭了蹭，巴基的鼻梁上眼睛上留下一道道色情的水痕。等到史蒂夫的阴茎开始勃起，他迫不及待地把它捅进巴基的嘴里。  
巴基被堵着嘴，手也被捆着嗯嗯啊啊说不出话来。他下半身只套着一条短裤跪在地上，嘴里吃着陌生人的肉棒。史蒂夫又享受的抓住他的短发，把他的头往深处按，强迫他埋得更深。巴基的口水从交合的缝隙里流下来，连同他不甘的眼泪。他试图反抗，男人在后脑和下颌的手不容他有任何动作。时间一分一秒过去，嘴里男人的肉棒愈发硬挺。他双眼迷离地吮吸着，嘴巴边渲染了一圈红色。行军床随着男人兴奋的晃动嘎吱嘎吱响的更加厉害。男人粗重地喘息着，把巴基按得更近，似乎要捅穿他的喉咙。  
阴茎抽插的频率更加快，男人最后按住了巴基，在他温暖的口腔里射了出来。巴基被射得满口白花花的精液，史蒂夫强迫他吞咽下去，一口腥甜。史蒂夫恋恋不舍地从他紧致的口腔里抽出来，又撸动几下，将他被屈辱泪水染红的精致的眉眼重新染上情欲的颜色。  
巴基失魂落魄地继续跪在床边，史蒂夫喘了口气，给他解开了手铐。他借机挣扎，又被史蒂夫反手一扭，按倒在床上。  
这下史蒂夫将他翻了个身，迫使他正面对着自己，好好看看自己酷似布鲁克林豆芽菜的那张脸。巴基惊恐地闭上眼睛不愿意再看。史蒂夫将他重新拷好，掰开他的腿剥下了他最后的屏障。  
巴基浑身的血液凝固了，他难堪地低着头，小声啜泣着。史蒂夫手上动作依旧不停，分开他的双腿将他们搭到自己的腰上，俯下身去亲吻那条畸形的口。巴基感到被对待得温柔了许多，史蒂夫又起身来，亲吻他的侧脸和眉眼  
“宝贝，你美极了”他意乱情迷地呢喃着，舔去巴基的口水渍和泪痕，“我真爱你”  
巴基的内心有什么不一样了，他有些惊讶地看着身上的男人吻过他的小腹，吻着他的私处，发出咕叽咕叽的水声和啧啧的亲吻声。男人的肩膀扛着他的腿根，头颅埋首于他的腿间，不住亲吻着绽放的嫩红的花蕊，舌头挤进阴道间，模拟着阴茎进出的频率在阴唇内小心打转，不断挑逗着他的性致。  
巴基仰起头来不断地放浪大叫，酣畅的呻吟一声盖过一声，湿软舌头的刺激给了他极大的羞耻感。史蒂夫不断舔着花蕊，卖力地吮吸着，巴基身下的热浪一波激烈过一波，在史蒂夫舔弄阴道的时候潮吹了，黏黏糊糊的爱液被史蒂夫当做润滑继续用舌尖开拓，巴基感到那阵暖流又流出来了，不同的是，这次没有之前下坠的感觉，肚子里的东西没有叫嚣着仿佛要拉他一起下坠，没有——因为他下面还有人呢。  
史蒂夫也大汗淋漓了，从巴基身下抬起头来，爬到他身上压住他，问，我能解开你了吗？前提是你不会逃。  
巴基被干的神魂颠倒，迷迷糊糊问：“我怎么逃跑？穿这条内裤跑出去？”  
史蒂夫笑了，巴基觉得他越发像小个子了，一言不发算是默许了。史蒂夫打开铁镣铐，又压低身子压住巴基，一只手还在身下开拓他的阴道。他的阴茎又勃起了，在巴基的腿心来回打转，最后狠狠撞了进去，巴基痛的失声尖叫，断断续续血又流出来了，这次并不是之前虚无缥缈的幻觉，而是实打实的流血。巴基痛的蜷缩紧了脚趾，攥紧了拳头，史蒂夫掰开巴基发白的指关节，把自己的手掌塞进去，十指相扣，附在他耳边说：“你叫我什么都可以”  
巴基从牙缝里直哼哼：“史蒂夫，史蒂夫——”  
史蒂夫一只手攥着巴基的左手，一只手绕到身后揉搓巴基的屁股和腰线。巴基愈发肆无忌惮地呻吟起来，从刚开始的吃痛已经到了“还想要”。史蒂夫掐住他的腰，更猛烈地撞击着，交合处发出啪啪的肉体碰撞声。巴基已经舒服地哼哼起来，放任史蒂夫抚摸他的每一处肉体。史蒂夫的阴茎在他的体内继续涨大，内壁又湿又紧地绞住了阴茎。史蒂夫闷哼一声，深深射进了巴基体内。他抽出阴茎，乳白色的精液顺着巴基艳红的腿心滑出，色情无比。他最后着迷地在巴基的嘴唇上吻了一下。帮着巴基穿戴好了原来的衣物，巴基迷迷糊糊睡着了。他把巴基重新绑回行军床，独自凝视了一会儿巴基就走了。  
以至于当巴基醒来，除了头顶上淅淅沥沥的雨声和酸痛的身体都像一场梦。他百无聊赖地数着数等着救援，只听到外面一阵暴动。  
他的好友史蒂夫将他扶起来时，他依旧不那么敢相信。在灯光下当他看到那个身材看到那副长开了的眉眼，却不禁一阵战栗。  
那张脸，和强暴他的那个人实在太像了，太像了。


	2. Chapter 2

这不是一场梦  
既然这不是一场梦，那就一定有被发现的时候  
史蒂夫，果不其然，是先发现这个秘密的。  
巴基回到营地之后就一直在逃避史蒂夫，逃避他的眼神他的触碰与关心。史蒂夫觉得很奇怪，十分担心他。他担心巴基被九头蛇做了什么人体实验，又担心受了什么折磨，倔强地不断追着巴基问这问那  
雨淅淅沥沥下了一整天，敲击着英格兰大地上暂且和平的土地，落在柔软的防水布料上，在休息室的窗外连成一条条线段连绵不绝。巴基机械地望着窗外，目光呆滞，心思回想着在之前发生的事情。  
晚上当夜雨终于停止冲刷他们的帐篷的时候，史蒂夫一把抓住他的手，开口问：  
“巴基，到底发生了什么？”  
巴基刹那间红了眼眶。他紧紧咬着下唇，泪水一下子倾泻而出  
史蒂夫慌了手脚，赶紧拿制服的袖口给他擦脸，巴基屈辱又压抑地哭着，发出绝望的恸哭声  
“你不必知道”他倔强地说，“我不想让你知道”  
史蒂夫慌忙拉起巴基的袖子，查看他有没有被拷打，有没有受刑。最后在他的后颈处发现了仿佛带血的齿痕。巴基绝望地摇摇头，又机械地点点头。史蒂夫又撩起他的开衫，在胸口的嫣红处又发现第二，第三个暧昧的痕迹。巴基一直绝望地仰着头，没让眼泪掉下来。他的腹部，腰窝和后背肯定全是青紫或嫩红的暧昧痕迹，手腕还隐隐发肿发痛。史蒂夫怔住了，怒火越来越旺盛。他强压着情绪低吼道：“是谁？”  
巴基哭笑不得地盯着顶着那张脸的男人，只能说：“我不大记得了。”  
“那就别想了。”史蒂夫把他拉到床边，陪他坐下来，“你现在身子还好吗？”  
“很好”巴基轻声说道，吐字无比清晰，“史蒂夫，我觉得我很脏”  
史蒂夫以紧紧拥抱的方式试图堵住他解下来的话  
巴基在心里继续说道：“我对强奸我的人没有抗拒，甚至在他的暴力中起了快感  
我骗了你，我记得他是什么样子。”  
这些话史蒂夫一句都没有听见，他在巴基的后颈旁发着呆，默默流着泪。脑海里一直飘荡着巴基的轻声絮语。  
巴基说：“史蒂夫 我觉得我很脏”  
史蒂夫松开他，抓住他的手问：“巴基，请不要这么觉得。 其实我一直喜欢你，能给我一个机会吗？”  
没等巴基反应过来，史蒂夫就扣住他的后脑，深深吻住了他。巴基呆住了，笨拙地带着私心地接受史蒂夫的亲吻。史蒂夫的舌头灵巧地滑过他的牙齿，深入他的口腔，扫荡着他嘴里的每一处，纠缠着他的唇舌。巴基情不自禁地回吻住史蒂夫，身后一不稳就被史蒂夫推到了床上去。  
史蒂夫极其温柔地望着他，仿佛在征求他的允许，一边又急不可耐地扒掉他的裤子。继续吻他。  
巴基僵住了，他从没想好怎么面对这个他从小玩到大的挚友。他的双手呆了一呆，然后推开史蒂夫：  
“算了吧，史蒂夫。”他说  
可能我这辈子就这样了。  
史蒂夫不可置信地裸着上身望着他，也迅速红了眼，他压制着低吼说：“那你怎么办？你找敌营的强奸犯过一生吗？”  
说完，他不顾巴基的挣扎，强行又吻住了他，亲遍他的锁骨，肩胛和胸口，发出啧啧的水声。巴基定定地盯着天花板，回忆起那个史蒂夫对他做的一切。他亲吻过巴基的锁骨，肩胛和胸口，然后扒掉他的裤子，舔舐他的花蕊，卖力地吮吸。  
史蒂夫脱下了巴基的内裤。  
他起初不敢置信。巴基绝望地仰头，心如死灰。史蒂夫看见巴基的女穴已经被操地通红，还在可怜兮兮地吐着另一个男人的精液，于是更加愤怒。他分明听见巴基问：  
“我是不是一个畸形人”  
史蒂夫也答道：不，你不是。你的美只是不为世俗认可而已。  
史蒂夫地手指小心地挤了进去，给巴基耐心地做着前戏。史蒂夫的手指没有舌头那样湿润灵活的触感，开拓着他的阴道。身下陌生的触感传来，巴基觉得满满当当又十分空虚。他开始小幅度扭动腰肢，挺起胸膛往史蒂夫脸上送，史蒂夫毫不客气地张嘴咬住他的乳头，舌尖灵巧地来回挑逗。  
巴基发出难耐地呻吟，他喊着：“史蒂夫，多用力点”  
“我想忘记，我想忘记”  
史蒂夫长叹一声，把沾满爱液的手指抽出来，换上自己的阴茎抵在阴道口，巴基已经开始流水了，他稍一用力就挤了进去。巴基舒服地更大声地叫了起来，发出不耐地喘息，主动往上顶胯。史蒂夫放开他的乳头，用一个深吻堵住他的嘴巴。巴基的舌头主动邀请他，发出淫靡的唇舌交缠的水声。巴基扣住他的要往下按，迫切希望史蒂夫能用力点，再用力点。  
第一轮以巴基累的气喘吁吁结束，使劲把史蒂夫压倒，自己坐在他的阴茎上扭动起来。  
深深亲吻史蒂夫的胸腹。史蒂夫扶住他的腰，巴基收缩着内壁，紧紧吸着史蒂夫的阴茎。史蒂夫一边喘息，一边张开眼看巴基。巴基坐在他的阴茎上起起伏伏，阴茎在他的体内更加深入。史蒂夫心疼地吻着他，要他换一个姿势。  
巴基乖乖在床上趴好，撅起了屁股。史蒂夫从后面插了进去。巴基毫不掩饰地发出了一阵阵甜蜜呻吟，行军床被撞得几乎散架。史蒂夫从后面环住巴基的腰，喘着粗气，深埋在巴基体内射了出来。微凉的精液再次填满巴基的后穴，他一动不动，有些疲倦。史蒂夫还精力充沛，兴致勃勃地叼着他的皮肤啃咬，覆盖之前暧昧的痕迹，更变本加厉地在巴基的大腿内侧印上烙印。  
一切都结束后，他抱着巴基，从后面搂住他，把头埋在他的肩窝里，闻着他全身上下属于自己的淫靡气息。

两个月后  
入冬了，巴基捂着棉衣，开始怀疑自己是不是吃了变质的罐头。  
巴基的小腹微微隆起，在宽大的冬衣下倒看不出什么。这几天他越来越想睡觉，昏昏沉沉，还老吐。  
巴基捂着肚子跑到山后又吐了一会儿，史蒂夫关切地望着他，他勉强扯出一个笑容，又吐的直不起腰。  
一片头脑昏昏沉沉中，一个可怕的念头形成了：  
他怀孕了。

不，战争年代怀孕还不是最可怕的。  
他扶住一旁的史蒂夫  
更可怕的是连他都不知道孩子的父亲是谁。


	3. OE（主蛇盾结局）

没有奇迹了。

他恍惚地想，是否是人一生之间得到命运女神的眷顾有限，而他可能承受了太多的青眼，已经超出了一个“人类”承受的极限。他原本在庆幸着可能是神明的垂怜——

他之前多幸运啊。十几岁的年龄参了军，打了几年仗，天赋过人地早早成为最优秀的狙击手，还和自己的青梅刚刚在一起——

他在打仗。他可悲地想。自己之前太乐观了，真的太乐观了，完全不知暴风雨将至。

他躯体僵硬，一动都不能动，四周的冰雪浸透他全身，眼眶都被冻住，流泪也艰难。他想回家。

回家。

前胸与后背都被冰雪包裹刺透，肋骨被戳成两截，断裂处在心口狠狠卡着，像利刃穿透脏器，心脏，肝脏，肾脏，肺腑。呼吸停滞的疼，折骨剜心的疼。每每呼吸一口冰凌就扎进呼吸道，肺部炸裂一样迫使他不能大口喘气，叫疼甚至思考。

他艰难地偏一下头，看见身下皑皑白雪被血渲染出大片的红色，侵蚀出不规则的形状。像他小时候尿床那样。他不得不为这个不太合时宜甚至煞风景的比喻得意地在心里暗笑。小时候，噢，小时候。小时候他让史蒂夫站在他的肩膀上把洗净漂白的床单挂在绳子上，迎风飘动像猎猎的旗帜。

他因冰冷与疼痛而青紫肿胀扭曲变形却依旧稚嫩的娃娃脸上挤出难看的一丝苦笑，安详平和的笑容。他像躺在旗帜上。鲜红胜利的旗帜。。。。。

他闭上眼睛，尚有知觉的右手抚上自己的小腹，抖抖索索。还有着一定平缓的弧度，幸福地隆起。腿间腥热的液体和腹部刀绞的疼痛又无一不在告诉他，这个鲜活的生命，这个他虽然措手不及却承载着无数希望的孩子，这个他甚至还没有告诉史蒂夫的意外，已经无声无息像一片脆弱的冰花化在山谷中。

白雪纷纷扬扬，很快把血迹掩盖。新一轮的鲜血很快地又渗透过薄薄一层雪。他睁开眼睛，眼里什么情绪都没有，空洞而麻木地望着天，看着雪花把他覆盖。热泪冲出眶外，结成冰晶砸进松软的雪堆。

他听到靴子压实积雪，脚步声向他靠近。

巴基合上了眼睛。

冬兵睁开了眼睛。

一九九零年。

一旁的苏维埃特工还尽职尽责和对讲机联络。见他醒了便说：  
“队长要我们立刻立刻苏联，你回美国去。他会接管你。”  
他靠在副驾驶的车门上，道路颠簸，他也一晃一晃，懒懒地吐出：  
“不。”  
苏联人用蹩脚的英文和对讲机谈，谈完了把对讲机递到他面前。

杂音，电磁音如潮水一样开闸向他涌去。他依旧听到对面罗杰斯熟悉性感的嗓音。

“这次去乌克兰的人员名单有误。你马上回来。”  
他机械地重复：“不。”

罗杰斯队长在对面小声叹了口气：“还有多久到基辅？”  
苏联人凑过来：“半小时。”

他冷冷剐了特工一眼，移开对讲机。转过头去捧起小盒子。

“我在飞机上，还有一会儿。呃，你可以在那里等我。”他的恋人声音里带着不可置疑的权威，后半段又压低了嗓音，像哄着闹别扭小情人的哪个高官，带着油腔滑调的甜蜜,"宝贝，回去之后我们先放几天小假。嗯？好吧——我马上到。宝贝。”  
冬兵冷哼一声，捏碎对讲机丢出窗外。一堆碎裂的金属在草垛上打了几个滚就再看不见。铁臂一开一合，重新戴上面罩，单手拎过背包，窸窸窣窣找一小会儿掏出一个对讲机。

“用我的。”  
他还是有点过意不去，补上一句，“反正我以后怎样谁知道呢。哈。”  
可怜的苏联人本来不明觉厉，这下才迟钝地反应过来。

“诶诶，你和队长是什么关系，他还一定要你回美国去。说不许你再到俄罗斯，英国，乌克兰或者德国去。还有你包里都是什么？有烟吗？”

他避开那对好奇的目光，恶趣味在里面翻了翻，摸到一个长方体，捏捏，确定是盒套子。掏出来往驾驶座前面的隔板上“啪”一拍。

“给队长准备的。”  
那人眼睛都直了，脑补出一场红灯区大戏，酸溜溜开口：

“原来队长是要带你去泡妹子”  
他心里啐了一口，心想你们队长是要泡我。我才是妹子。

心底又升起一股莫名的讽刺来。哼哼。妹子。妹子。他把卫生巾不着痕迹往里又塞了一塞。

他的身体就像一块逐渐复苏的坚冰。

他暂时兼了看守的职务，走进一片纯白的实验室。满屋的白有些压抑，令他想起一些久远的事情，仿佛被压得狠狠下坠，再也喘不过气。里面都是一群孩子，五六岁三四岁的孩子——他们拍手，欢笑，高叫。又使他想起来刻在血脉里说不清道不明的遗憾。他说不清楚，永远也说不清楚。

孩子们见到他可怖的左臂，非但不把他当做一个看守，反而像他是同类一般欢迎起来。

“Есть новые друзья!Есть новые друзья!（有新的朋友！有新的朋友！）”

剩下的孩子们立刻分成两批，大一些的绕着他动起来，小一些的安静的做着，拍手或者唱歌。

他于是感到有些亲切地坐下来。听他们大声喊自创的“朋友之歌”。一个小女孩唱累了，跑过来搂住他的金属臂，脆生生地问：“你是如我们一样生来就这样，还是后来怎么样了才这样子的？”  
他这才注意到，这些孩子有的双目无神，有的手上多了或者少了几节手指，有的皮肤上浮现可怕的深黑青紫的版块。他低声回答到：“我经历过战争。”  
于是孩子们立刻讨论起他应该参加的是什么战争。  
有孩子马上喊起来：“战争！我知道战争！可能是第二次世界大战吧。”  
他正想点头，一旁马上有人反驳说：“那是很久以前了，我五年前还被爸爸妈妈抱着去看了庆祝仪式，虽然我记不太清了。”  
“那大概比中国人建立国家还要早吧”  
“对，那是卫国战争！”  
巴基听到庆祝仪式又不禁一怔。他想起之前脑海里最美好的幻想：他们走在阳光下，手牵手，看着纪念日的礼花。  
那群孩子又欢笑起来，好像又聊到了什么让他们都开心的事情。巴基努力融入他们。不知过了多久，歌唱了一首又一首。他的脸上浮现出了久违的笑容。

他回头，罗杰斯抱臂站在门外，透过门上一块透明玻璃凝视着他。

两道视线交汇，巴基温柔的神情落入史蒂夫的眼中。

他呆了一下，朝史蒂夫走过去。又折回去，抱了小女孩一下。

“hey。”他高声说

“Вы все чудеса！”（你们都是奇迹）  
“Мы все чудеса!”（我们都是奇迹）  
罗杰斯打开门，毫无嫌隙地拥抱他。  
“回家吧。士兵。”  
  
他们回到美国，拥吻进公寓，双双倒在床上的时候已经是深夜了。  
罗杰斯率先被巴基剥光，分开巴基的双腿，细细密密的吻落在腿根。巴基熟练地抓过枕头垫在腰下，挺着腰把自己往前送。罗杰斯拍了一把巴基浑圆挺翘的屁股，巴基顺势翻过身去，疯狂地呻吟，罗杰斯急不可耐脱下作战服，裸身欺上巴基。巴基先转过来，问：  
“今天前面还是后面。”  
罗杰斯哄着他的小情妇：“前面吧。嗯？我实在想你，或许可以都试一遍。”  
小情妇噘着嘴，从包里抖出一个避孕套，瞪着罗杰斯：“戴上。”  
罗杰斯皱皱眉头。巴基架起腿，不客气地张嘴骂道：“那你别和老子做啊，你他妈去嫖啊，不就一张嘴吗谁他妈还没有。”  
还没等他说完，罗杰斯又把他翻过来，掰开他的屁股，露出紧致的后穴，没有任何润滑扩张就插了进去。尽管如此，巴基依然爽的直叫，往后撅着屁股让罗杰斯粗大的阴茎没入地更深。罗杰斯的大掌不住掴他的臀肉，试图让他再打开一些。罗杰斯咬住巴基的肩膀，轻轻地磨：“爽不爽，宝贝？”  
巴基搂住罗杰斯的头颅，缠绵地咬上他的下唇。唇舌交缠，唇齿间的水声和后穴的撞击声交织，巴基的身子不自觉软了下去，发出绵软悠长的气声。罗杰斯一边挺动着胯，一边撕开避孕套。巴基光是被操着后面就小小高潮了一次。罗杰斯抽出阴茎，他的后穴一阵收缩。粗长的阴茎上沾满了白色的精液和一层透明的黏液。罗杰斯把手指塞进去搅动，代替他的肉棒。另一只手把套子套上阴茎。大掌拍了一下巴基高潮后有些松弛的臀肉，戏谑地说道：  
“啧，真松。”  
巴基又有些无奈的气愤，奈何身体撑不起来，只能任凭罗杰斯把他翻过来，以双腿大张的姿势露出他抬头的阴茎和隐秘的小穴。史蒂夫扶住阴茎，在根处毛发处摩擦了几下就挤了进去。巴基仰起头，嘴里不断蹦出流利的俄语，像是“Трахни меня трудно”“  
Я тебя люблю”和“Ты такой сексуальный”，双腿缠紧罗杰斯的腰，随着他的抽动放出更加放浪的呻吟。罗杰斯搂住他汗津津的背，和他说下流话  
“宝贝，你前面的嘴可真他妈紧。”  
巴基捋一捋沾湿的头发，继续投身这场热火朝天的性爱。直到罗杰斯隔着避孕套终于射了出来他才迎来了第二次高潮。  
“你他妈刚刚还在说我松。”巴基大喇喇地喊，脸上不带一点表情。  
罗杰斯俯下身吻他的小穴：“我检讨。是我操的。”  
他知道罗杰斯心里对刚刚他开头一连串的粗话大概有芥蒂，便主动开口：  
“史蒂夫——”  
罗杰斯火热的舌头舔舐花心更加卖力。  
他把他拉起来，盯着他一字一句地说：“今天是——  
前几天我月经来了，今天怕还有些，总觉得不干净。”  
罗杰斯脸上浮现出又惊又喜的神色。愁云一扫而空。他温柔地搂住巴基侧躺在床上，在巴基耳边吹气。温柔而又羞涩地笑，带着期盼的神情开口。  
“再等等。或许等一切结束了，大概是你下次解冻出来吧。那时候我们可以要个孩子。”  
“我们两个人的孩子，宝贝。我知道你一直想要个孩子。”  
巴基点点头，眼泪滑落下来，扎进绵软的枕头里。

他哀伤地望着史蒂夫。  
他们中间隔着炮火尘埃和满世界的喧嚣，而此时此刻仿佛只剩下他们两个人。尽管外面炮火轰鸣，他依旧就那么定定地看着他，所有的光失去色彩，所有的物失去声音。满世界只剩下他嘴角眼角被打出的一抹红，和心脏跳动的声音。  
他突然哽咽了，莫名其妙地面对自己的对手哭了起来。他认识他。他记得他。他们曾经有过一个孩子。即使史蒂夫全然不知道——  
毕竟他们曾经相爱，毕竟他们血肉相连，毕竟他们又久别重逢。  
他突然很想问问史蒂夫，可知道当年随他一起掉下去的还有他们的孩子，也许是个小女儿，胜利那年应当都会牙牙学语叫爸爸，可以骑着史蒂夫的脖子看胜利阅兵。  
他很想问问史蒂夫，可知道曾经的那个孩子一起被埋葬在冰雪之下。大峡谷内水的生生不息的循环已经过了七十余年，是否满峡谷已经都是她的痕迹？  
他并不责怪任何人，此时此刻他想的只有逃离——  
逃得远远的。逃回到罗杰斯身边去。开启新的生活。

他捂着肚子，蜷缩在九头蛇最后的一个仓库里。罗杰斯在卷帘门外。  
血污流到地板上，他不管不顾，捂住腹部，苍白的汗珠滚落下来。那里被坠落的支架刮出一片伤痕，伤势不至于危及生命。  
史蒂夫还是找来了。他吃力地一点一点挪到门外，史蒂夫和罗杰斯的战衣都被鲜血与灰尘沾透，加上两人本酷似的面孔再也分不清谁是谁。  
自然而然地，两人扭打在了一起。史蒂夫咬牙切齿地喊着：  
“把巴基还给我！”  
罗杰斯则轻蔑一笑。巴基瘫坐在地上，昏昏沉沉。只听罗杰斯给了史蒂夫一拳，又结结实实一枪托，他道出陈年的事实：  
“你他妈知不知道七十年前巴基掉下去之前怀孕了。你照不顾好他为什么不让我来。”  
史蒂夫不可置信地摇摇头，退后两三步，又看巴基的神色，猛地甩开罗杰斯，照着他与自己肖似的面孔上打上一拳：  
“要不是九头蛇，他又怎么会掉下去？”  
他看看罗杰斯与自己简直一模一样的面孔，突然发现了什么，变本加厉地反击，却也把自己的要害不管不顾暴露：“啊，我知道了，七十年前强奸巴基的也是你。”  
罗杰斯冷笑：“不错，是我。”  
史蒂夫怒极，掏出卡在腰上的手枪对准罗杰斯。罗杰斯也迅速持枪对准史蒂夫，两人僵持不下。  
巴基只听到一声枪声，一切都结束了。一个男人倒了下去，一个男人朝他扑过来。  
他却不知道是谁的血和他的血污融合在了一起。 


	4. Chapter 4

HE

队詹线  
营地外传来一阵纷乱的脚步声，巴基揉了揉眼睛，眼前一片光亮。  
他这才发觉不大好，冬日里有这般柔和明晰的亮光，大抵已经不早了。他近日嗜睡，贪恋被帐。右臂在床边一扫，这才发现被子整整齐齐，床单干干净净，史蒂夫无影无踪。他拖着有些笨拙的身子跳下床，腿脚拖沓。脚步声，话语声渐渐走近，总还有一段距离。他不由呆若木鸡，手忙脚乱地套好衣服。一蹦一蹦使劲把裤子扯上，脚上拖着鞋子往帐篷外走。当他睡眼惺忪地走到帐外的平地上，脚下不停地踢着土坷垃时，看见史蒂夫被一大群军官和士兵包裹着向他走来，金发在晴日里熠熠生辉。脸上挂着得体又不着痕迹拒人于千里之外的浅笑。见到他松松垮垮套着军装扶杆站在帐篷前，点头致意丢下了所有的簇拥，将他们置于冰冷的空气外围，径直向他走去。  
“散了吧。”他头也不回，“我来取点东西，这是一个秘密任务。”  
最迟散去的是从军地医院里跑来的女孩子，她们三五成群，窃窃私语，时而又惊声高笑，像被她们笑声惊起的飞鸟。女孩子们走姿优雅，风情万种地在崎岖的土地上跳着舞曲离去。像是探戈，一步两步回头，仿佛舞伴即是高大魁梧的队长或是风流倜傥的中士。  
“我猜他还不知道我们的关系。哈？”巴基见到四下无人，俏皮地眨眨眼，棕色短发在阳光下跳动，“要拿什么东西，资料？地图？匕首？盾牌？不会吧？不会吧？”  
史蒂夫走进帐篷，环顾了一周，眼神贪婪地流连在还裹着浓浓的巴基的气息乱糟糟的床榻，出声否定：“都不是”  
巴基夸张地跳起来，笑嘻嘻地追上史蒂夫，勾住他的肩膀亲昵地说：“我知道了，不会吧？要拿的是我，嗯？小史蒂薇？是到了一半才发现英明神武的巴基哥哥没起得来，没人护住你的后背才赶回来找我还是——”  
他在他耳边更加戏谑地吹气：“有什么任务是不可能事件长期任务，大概率近段时间回不来，打完二战才肯放你回来，所以决定走之前再——”  
“Come on，Bucky！”史蒂夫现在的脸皮已经让巴基为之惊叹，他没有和以前那样一挑逗就迅速加了催化剂一样长成了一个熟透的大番茄，而是轻轻地推开巴基，在巴基惊愕的目光中把他按到床上去，给他掖好被子——仅此而已。  
“你这几天还是就躺着吧。”他耸耸肩，“据我所知他也是不想你早起，他今天确实有秘密任务。”  
“他？”巴基惊愕地把灰绿大眼珠瞪得浑圆，“你——”  
“你不是史蒂夫？！”

他马上联想到了与史蒂夫身材相貌如此肖像的还有谁。他之前恰恰好见过一位，与他还有过肌肤之亲的。他立刻从床上跳起来，咬牙切齿，眦目欲裂。对着那张熟悉的面孔，心中又升起了异样的情愫。他头痛欲裂，闭起眼晃了一晃，史蒂夫赶忙抢上去扶住他。他想起因为这张脸孔，和他与他亲热时一些亲昵的举动，他将那场强奸甘之如饴，沦陷成了合奸。不由得呼吸急促，又被史蒂夫抱到了床上去。史蒂夫亲亲他的额角，再没有做什么出格的举动，却出人意料地开口：  
“其实，我也算是史蒂夫。”  
“我们从小便认识，你总没有听说过我还有什么兄弟吧？”  
巴基点点头。他毫无防备地把金发一捋，露出耳根后的大片肌肤，抓住他的手，让他来触摸自己的脸：“不是整容。”  
巴基几乎下意识就相信了。他坚毅的神情，深邃的眼眸，无二的细节已经让他恍惚。  
“事实上。”他笑了，“即使你现在抽一管我的血去，给护士，她也最多告诉你史蒂夫罗杰斯很健康，而且会大呼小叫美国队长的血是不能乱抽外泄的。”  
“因为我即是另一个平行宇宙的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

“那你为什么要帮九头蛇。”  
史蒂夫看向窗外，出人意料地回答道：“我并不是在帮他们。恰恰相反，我改变了原本在我的世界将会发生的很多事情。  
“比如说？”  
“比如说我给他们捣了很多乱。其实我哪边也不站，再比如说今天。”史蒂夫目光暧昧，扫过巴基的腹部，他被盯得发毛，下意识抽了抽被子。  
“我知道你怀孕了。”他的目光一下子变得柔和起来，不再带着明亮的锐利，“但他恐怕还不知道，只知道你身体不大舒服，就把你留在军队里，他带队外出。”  
他的眼睛再次被愁绪埋没。巴基迟疑着，犹犹豫豫抓住他的手问：  
“你那个世界的我呢？”  
“死了。”他干干巴巴地说，像是已经不知道重复了多少遍，“就在今天。”  
“我们去抓捕佐拉，我遇险，你要救我，就被震飞了。”他麻木地重复，“有的世界的巴基还活着，但我的巴基没有。我们在山下大峡谷里找到了他的尸体。”  
“sorry。”巴基低声说，“我想是一段很不好的回忆。”  
“不，在这件事情上你永远不用和我道歉，巴基。”他摇摇头，“在那之后九头蛇臣服于我，我利用他们的手段终于可以穿越平行宇宙。”  
“你和这里的我看起来很幸福，我也”他又顿了一下，仿佛下了极大决心，“不便打扰。”  
他握着巴基的手，亲了亲额角，说：“我走啦。我去救其他宇宙的你啦。”  
他是笑着说这话的。巴基坐起身，抱了抱他。

“史蒂夫，我要告诉你一个好消息。”巴基在昏暗的灯光下躺在床上与他调笑，“我要你听到后不顾一切奔我而来。”  
史蒂夫则配合地从桌旁走到了帐篷门口，做好准备姿势——  
“你要当爸爸了。”  
巴基即使隔着遥远的距离，依旧能看清史蒂夫脸上喜悦至极的神色。他朝他冲过去，连人带被子抱起，裹在他温暖的拥抱里，一并跌落在床。

1945年 9月  
巴基神气活现地叉着腰，挺着肚子坐在火车车厢里。  
史蒂夫忙着大包小包搬行李，他坐在窗边与站台上的佩姬聊天。聊到开心处，两人一齐笑了起来。史蒂夫不明就以，问他们在笑什么。  
佩姬指指巴基。巴基脸上的笑容更得意。佩姬说：“我刚再问巴基你们打算到哪里定居，打算给你们邮寄二战勋章。巴基却问我，能否给他的孩子也定做一枚。”  
史蒂夫也不由得笑起来，汗水顺着打结的头发滴落。“怎么，不允许啊。”巴基昂着头，响亮地亲吻了史蒂夫一下，又说，“他也在欧洲啊，他也上过战场啊，留个勋章给他玩玩总行吧。”  
他又喊道：“美国队长滥用职权总可以吧？”  
史蒂夫瞪着眼睛：“怎么算我的？  
“算我的。巴恩斯中士滥用职权为孩子谋福祉——  
怎么？孩子就不是你的孩子了？”  
列车徐徐启动。佩姬在站台上挥手作别。巴基朝窗外望去，缺了什么似的——  
但是他再也没有看见过那个男人。  



End file.
